Digitalis Purpurea
by Shadowstar
Summary: Severitus inspired response? : So what's the deal with his hair? :abandoned:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for my meager skills in writing. I will be writing short chapters in the hopes of posting something every day (well, while I'm in Osaka at least...) 

I have no Beta-er, so if you'd like to help out, please tell me. This is a variant on the Severitus challenge, as I'm currently enamored of that genre. No slash, sorry... romance tends to make me feel odd, in any fandom... and I think it's what has really made it tough for me to finish my other stories... Dang it. I haven't seen anyone take this tack to the story, so perhaps I'll be slightly original. If not, I apologize, but there's no way I can slog through the backload of fiction for this particular fandom. Usually I do, but it's impossible for this one. 

  
  
  
  
Another Sorting Ceremony over with, and no mishaps. Snape looked down on his students. 6 into Slytherin, just over a dozen of the Gryffindor brats, and another 5 into each of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It seemed a sign of the times that the children were choosing sides in the war based on houses. Five of his new students were the children of death eaters. Three of the new Gryffindors were children of Ministry employees. 

Still, there had been no difficulties this year, and that was something to be thankful for. His frown deepened as his mind drifted, as it did every year, to his own year's sorting, which hadn't gone nearly so well... 

__

"Professor, you forgot about me." The child stepped forwards from the shadows, startling teachers and students alike. Dark, wraithlike, there was something about him that the assistant headmistress could not ignore. She looked in confusion from the boy to the list. 

"There isn't anyone else on the list," she said quietly. One of the new first year boys from Gryffindor started to laugh. She'd deal with it later. 

"I have my letter here," he said, moving forwards hesitantly, pulling a sheet of paper from his threadbare robes. "I'm Severus Snape. I'm sure you've heard of my father..." 

"Squib, I'd wager," came a whisper from the Slytherin table. "Father forged a letter for him..." 

"Didn't the English Snapes die out?" 

"He's going to cry... Severus? Looks more like a Snivellus to me." The first years in Gryffindor tittered with nervous laughter. 

The headmistress glared at both tables as the Ravenclaws started tapping fingers and toes impatiently. The dark child glared at them all without any sign of tears in his dark eyes. 

The headmistress took the letter, her eyes widening slightly as she read it. "Headmaster," she said softly, bringing the letter to the head table, leaving the boy standing where he was. "Perhaps you might have a look..." 

The headmaster stared at the sheet of weathered paper in his hands. It was clear to anyone watching that the child had twisted the sheet, playing with it, rereading it, bending the corners over... The headmaster pursed his lips and gave a glance around the room. 

"It appears we have made a mistake. Snape, Severus. Come and be sorted, child." 

Severus sat on the chair and waited as the hat was placed on his head. A voice spoke into his head, though he didn't quite hear what it was saying, didn't comprehend the answers he gave to it. Finally, it yelled out: "Slytherin!" 

The Slytherins clapped cooly while the headmaster and assistant headmistress shared a significant glance over his head. Severus walked to the Slytherin table, the sound of laughter from the Gryffindors' ringing in his ears like dischordant music. 

Snape shook his head to clear it. It was becoming too much of a routine, this time spent looking at a past that no potion would ever change. This year, not even Potter or the newly returned Lupin were going to drag him back into those pain filled school years. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
If you've read this, please review. Thanks ever so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin was staring, and he didn't much care. Harry Potter was looking absolutely dreadful, and he couldn't fathom why. Albus had Order members watching him constantly outside of school. There was no reason for him to look like... like... well, he looked like he'd been foraging for food in the Forbidden Forest. And he wasn't eating much now, either. 

Surely Sirius' death hadn't... 

_Harry barely knew Sirius,_ thought Remus, sadly. _If he'd even had a little more time, then maybe... but..._ He shook his head slightly, dismissing the idea. _It must be something else. _

_Someone needs to talk to him. We can't have him wasting away._ Remus glanced at the headmaster, who was animatedly chatting with Minerva. _At the next staff meeting._

He looked back at Harry, just in time to catch the boy taking a covert glance at Severus. _And what's that about? He'll be taking potions again this year, of course, Merlin knows Severus complained enough at the meetings for anyone with half a mind to know he's not happy with that. Another thing someone will have to talk to him about._

Remus sighed slightly, looking at the end of the Gryffindor table where they'd always used to sit. That talk _should_ have been Sirius' task. Escapee from Azkaban or not, he'd had Harry's best interests in mind. And he'd left without so much as a word... Of course, it was no use to blame the dead for their passing. Especially when the living still needed you with so much passionate intensity. 

That didn't make things any easier though. 

Remus stood up, deciding to make the rounds of the tables, make sure no one was up to any magical mischief. He walked first to the Slytherin table, not expecting any trouble. They usually only did things out of retribution. Besides, Severus hadn't taken his eyes off the table once this evening. The Slytherins were too smart to get caught by their own head of house. 

Next was to the Ravenclaws. Here was some serious magical mischief. Of course, none of it was anything other than perfectly performed, and all of it was covered by charms in an instant as he walked towards them. Remus smiled a little. A Evidentiary charm of some sort? Hadn't James tried one of those in fourth year and ended up eliminating the food from the entire Griffindor table? Well, at least the Ravenclaws could use them properly, and Remus just didn't have the heart to reprimand the students for such a well preformed bit of magic. 

He slowed down at the Hufflepuff table. They weren't usually much trouble either. Hufflepuffs were happy to be making friends, pulling small tricks at each other, all good natured humor. No, the Hufflepuffs were generally angelic in comparison to the other houses, and this year was no exception. 

The group most likely to make mischief was the house he had not so long ago graduated from. Although, it was a long time. Many long, long years as the last of the marauders. He looked at Harry for a moment. The boy was so like his father, and yet, so dissimilar. James had always sought the spotlight as much as Severus had run from it. Harry never seemed to understand when his actions were bringing attention towards him, and his attempts to run, like Severus', only seemed to bring more people to stare at him. 

James would have consciously taken advantage of being the boy who lived. Harry never tried to,though it happened all the same. It was only natural that a young man would... Remus blamed the muggles for it. Harry should have been spoiled silly, losing both his parents... The same could be said for a number of children from his year and the seventh years. 

And those same dark times, come again... 

Remus shook his head and walked to Harry, who still hadn't eaten anything more. His friends were talking animatedly around him, but it seemed strained. He walked to Harry, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry?" 

  
  
  
  
  
**Author's notes**

Blue Crow, DarkNevilKitty: I'll be trying for one a day!  
Princess-Perfect: Yeah... well, always reasons for everything, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked up. "Professor Lupin? Whatever it is, I didn't do it." 

A little smile appeared on the professor's face. "I can see that, Harry. Is everything all right?" 

All right? And how exactly could things be any less than all right? The last ray of hope for a family was gone. Sirius was dead. He'd had to stay in Little Whinging all summer long, and it had been the longest summer ever. The Dursleys hadn't dared to do anything to him, not after the talking to they'd gotten from the Order, but it wasn't anything like pleasant to live with them. And his friends had decided to keep talking amongst each other, just about pretending he wasn't even there! _All right!?_

"Of course everything's all right, Professor," Harry said sulkingly. 

Professor Lupin sighed. "Well, if you're not going to eat anything, perhaps we could go to my office to talk...?" 

Harry frowned. _Eat? I'm not hungry. And I don't want to talk to anyone when I know exactly what the conversation will be. "Harry, he's dead. It's not your fault. Sirius would have wanted to go this way." Well, he was __my_ godfather, and I'm allowed to grieve as long as I want. 

Suddenly, Harry longed for the Dursleys, who at least hadn't talked to him or told him to eat. Why was it that people only cared for him between September and June? He turned around and speared a potato wedge with his fork, putting it into his mouth and chewing slowly. It was too oily for his tastes... but it did get Professor Lupin to turn continue walking along the tables. 

The conversation beside him stopped. "You know Harry, Professor Lupin only wants to help you." 

"If you won't talk to us, maybe you should talk to him." 

"I don't need either of you telling me what to do." Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "And I don't need you sending each other secret messages about how I'm as sane as Kretcher." 

"Oi, no one's comparing you to that little-" 

"Ron!" said Hermione sternly. "Oh, Harry, it's just that we're worried about you. You didn't even talk to us on the train..." 

Harry sighed. _I don't want to start the year with an argument._ "Hermione, Ron... I'm sorry about that. I just had some things on my mind." 

"Anything interesting?" 

_Uh oh..._ Now he had to think of something. Well... there _was_ that one thing... "The prophecy." 

"Oooh," said Hermione. "That's really important. Have you thought of anything?" 

"No, not yet..." 

"Well, we should start researching. We haven't been able to over the summer, but that's no reason why we should put it off any more." 

"Oh, now you've done it," said Ron with a scowl. "Now we'll be looking at books until Christmas!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but began outlining a study plan. Harry smiled apologetically at Ron, though inwardly, it was a bit more genuine. _At least if I'm studying, I won't have to think about Sirius..._


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape was currently engaged in a staring contest with Lupin. If Albus was fool enough to let the werewolf, who had _already_ proved himself incapable of remembering to take his required potion, back into the Dark Arts professorship, there had to be at least one teacher to make sure the school was safe for the students. And that protector of the student populace would be none other than Severus Snape, the cruel and vicious Slytherin potions master. 

Remus Lupin, for his part, was staring in an obviously bemused way at Severus. He obviously didn't take his... _condition..._ seriously enough. Thought himself as above the rules as Potter ever had. "You will take the Wolfsbane _now_. Not at your convenience, Lupin." 

"Severus," drawled the werewolf, "Could it not wait until _after_ I have marked these tests? I assure you, I will take it before the moon's effects begin." 

"As you did the night Black was found on Hogwarts grounds? No, Lupin, you will take it now, and in my presence." 

The werewolf sighed and reached for the goblet with a faint smile. "I say, Severus, you simply must relax about these things." Severus scowled and watched as Lupin brought the potion to his lips, only to pause before drinking it. "Your hair looks different today." 

"I did not come here to ask for tips on how to improve my image." 

Lupin nodded benignly, canines showing sharp in his mouth. "Yes, we both know that you would hate to project anything other than a stern and forbidding countenance to the students." Severus nodded sharply. "And we both know that you try too hard to cover the fear you have for it to be effective on anyone other than students." 

Severus grit his teeth. "Drink your potion, Lupin." 

"A werewolf can smell these things, you know..." He drank. "All done," he said, turning the goblet over to show that nothing remained of Severus' proffered potion. "Your new hairstyle suits you." 

"I will see to it, then, that it is returned to its prior state as soon as possible," said Severus through his teeth. He grudgingly grabbed the goblet, fingers fastening about it in a fiery rush. 

"Severus, I'm only teasing." 

"We are not close friends, and I see no reason to banter. Kindly keep your provocations to your boggarts." 

Lupin attempted to smile disarmingly. Severus scowled and left the room in a great fluster of robes. 

_The_ arrogance_ of that werewolf,_ thought Severus grimly as he began the walk back to his rooms. _Does he think I need him to comment on my appearance? Even if I did, how could he possibly think that he should speak of it instead of taking a medicine that is the_ only _reason he is permitted to work at this school..._ Severus had always known that werewolves were irresponsible. It was one of the reasons he feared them, even given the potions they were required to take. And Lupin was worse than most, being Potter's friend and therefore used to being an exception to every rule... 

"Severus!" The headmaster's voice boomed down the hall, and Severus looked up. "Has a student made light of your hair?" 

Severus frowned and moved a hand to his hair. It felt a little bit odd, as though he'd been touching something with with too much magical energy, what the muggles called static. "I didn't catch anyone," he said uncertainly. 

"Perhaps just a trick of the light then," said Albus agreeably. "Have you given Remus his potion?" 

"Yes," said Severus with a grim smile. At least the headmaster was taking it seriously. "Just now. I'll be taking the rounds tonight?" 

"Yes, yes, of course Severus. He's being quiet?" 

No need to ask who he was. There was only one person to whom the headmaster would refer to so quietly. "I've heard nothing." 

The headmaster nodded. "Thank you, Severus." He moved on just as quietly as he'd come. 

*** 

Remus rubbed his eyes. He hated that damnable potion. It gave him migraines, and they were never worse than when Severus Snape was involved in the preparation of the Wolfsbane. 

And he still had tests to mark, to find out if the students remembered anything after the year with Umbrige. He still couldn't determine whether she'd actually tried to teach any of them anything, or if the students were just not paying attention all of last year... 

"Remus! How are you?" asked Albus, walking into his office quietly. 

"Headache coming on. The moon..." 

"Yes, yes... Did you notice anything... _different_ about Severus when he came down tonight?" 

"He was his usual pleasant self. There isn't anything wrong, is there?" 

"No, no," the headmaster said distractedly. "I was just wondering what might have provoked the change..." 

"Change?" 

"His hair, dear boy." 

"Ah..." Remus said. _His hair? What's so interesting about him forgetting to slick his hair back?_

"I'm quite excited. It's _progress,_ you know. I've been waiting years. It's very exciting, don't you think?" 

"I suppose..." 

"Oh yes, very exciting. Although, I do hope that his progress might speed up now that we've seen the first signs of it. Did you see it happen?" 

Remus blinked. "See what happen?" 

The headmaster blinked. "Oh, Remus," he said, as if just noticing who he was talking to. "I suppose you don't know then... no, I never told any of you, did I... Did you see when his hair changed?" 

Remus shook his head in confusion. "I think it was some time after he gave me the potion, Headmaster." 

"So you triggered it! How wonderful!" 

"Triggered _what,_ exactly?" 

*** 

Harry knew he shouldn't have been so rude to Lupin. Having thought about it for an hour while lying awake in his bed, magic working all around him, had woken him to the idea that Professor Lupin missed Sirius too. That, in fact, he might know more about Sirius, might be able to tell him... _something. Anything._ Maybe he could even tell him what the veil was. Obviously, everyone thought that Sirius was dead, but then, they'd all believed Voldemort was dead, too. It wasn't as though no one came back to life. It was just... _rare._

And if there was anyone who knew how to accomplish the impossible, it was Harry Potter. 

So he'd stolen away from Gryffindor tower, his mind alight with possibilities of what he could ask. He'd had to be careful not to wake Hermione or Ron, who would have only counseled him to wait until daylight. They were taking their duties as Prefects a little too seriously, as far as Harry was concerned. 

That was how he found himself outside of Remus Lupin's office, overhearing (and a small part of his mind corrected with _eavesdropping_) the conversation between his professor and his headmaster. 

"Triggered _what_ exactly?" asked Professor Lupin. 

"Ah... how much do you know about maladies of the mind, Remus?" asked Dumbledore. 

"The mind?" 

"Yes. The magical mind, more specifically." Harry heard Dumbledore walking to and fro. "He had a great trauma when he was young, and his mind... was damaged. This caused some complications that were quite unusual." 

"Well, I can believe his mind was damaged, headmaster, but what exactly do you mean by that?" 

Dumbledore continued as though Remus had not spoken. "You see, when muggle minds fracture, they often have voices in their heads. Sometimes, they do things they don't later recall doing. It is much the same with wizarding children, though the signs are much more difficult to detect." Dumbledore took a deep breath, and Harry heard his robes moving as though he were trying to illustrate a point. "With wizarding children, when the mind becomes fragmented, sometimes an alternate personality is created. What's more, that personality is given shape and form." 

"So... you're saying he's a part of someone else, or that someone else is a part of him...?" 

"Yes, and no. It is very... complicated. It took quite some time for the concept to be explained entirely to me. Suffice it to say that he is a very ill man, and after over 20 long years, he is finally showing progress towards reintegration of his mind's fragments. And somehow, you triggered that." Headmaster Dumbledore paused. "I want you to try to continue, if you can." 

"Ah... well..." 

"For a sick colleague, Remus." Harry could hear the smile in Dumbledore's voice. "Don't hold grudges." 

Harry shifted. "I believe you have company," said Dumbledore, opening the door and smiling at Harry. Harry turned his eyes away. He wasn't angry at the man, but he did still feel a little bit embarrassed about how he'd behaved at the end of the last school year. "Harry, shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"I wanted to..." Harry stopped, feeling even more embarrassed by having to say exactly what was on his mind. 

Remus came out. "It should be all right for a little while, Albus. No more than half an hour, though..." 

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "A few minutes shouldn't harm anyone. Please think on what I've said, Remus." 

Professor Lupin nodded and motioned for Harry to come in. Harry entered and sat down as Dumbledore left. "Well, Harry, did you come to talk about Sirius?" 

Harry nodded, but couldn't bring his eyes to meet his godfather and father's last remaining friend. "You said... before... that he would have wanted to go that way. How do you know?" 

Lupin sat back and crossed his arms. "He loved you Harry. As a Griffindor, you must realize that we would all die for the things we truly love. Griffindors are, perhaps, not the most sensible of Wizards. Slytherins would plan things better, and more likely they would not have to die for what they loved..." 

Harry was already starting to question the wisdom of coming. "That doesn't really make me feel better, you know," Harry said, and even he could hear the petulance in what he'd said. 

"No, I don't suppose it does." Remus looked at him with kind eyes. "But the truth of things is that Sirius would have given the world to keep you safe." 

Harry shook his head. _Why should I expect comfort? He probably blames me for the whole thing. Sirius was his friend, not just my godfather, and he probably doesn't see that the whole thing is Snape's fault. If only he'd told me about how Voldemort might control the visions! Or if he'd not taunted Sirius... Even if he'd come and told us that Sirius was safe, instead of making me think that he didn't understand a word I said..._

This was getting him nowhere. "The veil... would it have hurt?" asked Harry quietly. 

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so. No one knows much about it though." Harry let the hope flow through him, and Remus obviously saw it. "Harry, no one has come back through it. Whatever fate awaits someone behind the veil, it is not one that they can return from." 

"Everyone thought Voldemort was dead, and he came back! Why can't Sirius?" Harry looked up and caught Remus' eyes. 

Remus stared intently at him for a few moments. "There is nothing to say he can't except for what has happened before. But you will not bring him back through there. I want your word that you won't try." 

Harry sat back, stung. "I wouldn't try anything that would hurt me." 

"Harry, you haven't displayed the best common sense where these things are concerned." 

"No one trusts me with anything!" Harry got up. "Dumbledore, you, Sirius... no one trusts me. And none of you ever have..." He shook his head. "Why do I even bother talking to any of you? All anyone ever gives me is half truths and pieces of the picture!" 

"Harry, none of us ever has the full picture." said Professor Lupin reasonably. 

Harry didn't want to hear reason. "I'm going back to bed." 

He heard Professor Lupin sigh and close the door after he stormed out. It was definitely time to go to bed. 

  
  
  
Author's notes   
Sorry, I said I'd put one chapter out a day, but it hasn't worked out. Well, I'll have to go with something a little easier to maintain.   
Thanks for all the comments, hope I get some more. I'm taking my inspiration off of Severitus fic challenges, but of course, these things are dull without a twist, so I think you've already seen what mine is. Still, hope you've had fun reading this.   
  
Send me feedback, please! ^_^ 


End file.
